


The Alternative

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco argue about going to Ron and Hermione's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [livejournal](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/24721.html) on Dec 3, 2013
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Written For:** [](http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/) : Gingerbread. [](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)**hogwarts365** : Christmas Song
> 
> * * *

Draco frowned, as Harry had expected, when he informed Draco that they were going to Ron and Hermione’s on Saturday.

“But I don’t want to go!” Draco scowled into his newspaper without looking up at Harry. It was always the same song and dance, and Harry, as much as he adored Draco, was frankly getting tired of it.

“It won’t be so bad. She wants us to make gingerbread houses. It’ll be fun!” Harry pleaded to which Draco simply snorted. Harry glared at Draco before speaking. “A gingerbread house has nothing to do with ginger people, Draco.”

Draco looked up at Harry but stayed silent. He only looked too smug with himself.

“It’s cooking, with ground ginger, and cinnamon, and spices and stuff. The point is for us to spend time together, and then we’ll eat it in the end. It'll be a lot of fun. We're even going to be singing some Christmas Songs.” Harry knew there was no point in reasoning with Draco.

“I know nothing of cooking, Harry,” Draco retorted.

“I’m quite aware,” Harry replied with all the calmness he could muster. 

“I don’t understand why we have to go, and make something that sounds so complicated, just to eat it in the end. I’d rather just stay at home, and eat you.”

Harry felt his cheeks burning. _Fuck, this is why_ – Harry thought to himself – why he let Draco continue with the song and dance that frustrated him.

“Draco—”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Draco said, and abruptly stood up from his chair. He pulled Harry’s arm and all but dragged him towards the stairs.

“Sex isn’t the answer to everything, Draco,” Harry reasoned, unsuccessfully.

“Oh it isn’t?” Draco teased, as he pushed Harry against the wall, and stroked his erection. “But then, why are you so _hard_?” Draco’s tone had the mock-innocence that Harry could never resist. He bit his lower lip and batted his eyes.

“Merlin,” Harry groaned, and pulled Draco towards him.

Draco all but shoved Harry’s trousers down and turned him around, pushing him against the wall, again.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I told you, I’d rather eat—”

“This won’t change anything, we’re still going.”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
